raaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex Geranatox
Rex Geranatox is the wielder of the Ra'ax and the hero of the War of Xyrox and the 2nd Galactic War. He is one of the 30 sons of Dark Rexian, and fled to Earth in 2032. Rex created the WPF after the War of Xyrox, but abolished it in 2035. He is the ex-boyfriend of Maya Szenox. Biography Life on Exrox Rex Geranatox was created by Dark Rexian in 2017, along with his 29 other brothers. He was trained under their father to serve the Dark Council and follow the evil ways. After Rexian used the Ra'ax to stop Xyron and Zetron, Rexian gave the Ra'ax to Rex. Fearing that Xyron will try to kill him, Rex fled Exrox in a pod. Sejan shot down his pod, and Rex jumped to Earth, and the pod crashed into the Bermuda sea. Crash Landing on Earth Rex's pod was found by the Bermuda Guard, and he was examined by Bermuda scientists. Sam Lumanox and Stex Mexzen argued for who would take responsibility for him, and Sam agreed to become his foster father. Rex and Sam connected, along with Ruby. Rex and Sam where captured by Stex during the attack on North Point. Rex escaped the Tyranox Labs while Sam was rescued. Rex disguised himself as a tourist to avoid Stex, but his men chased him through Tyranox. He avoided death by activating the long-dormant Ra'ax and fled to the Treax Wasteland. After Moax Turghax lured him towards Toaros's Den, Rex killed him, and gained Keraltan. Rex and Toaros fought for the Toovial, but Rex was defeated. The Ra'ax helped Rex use pure alchemy to greatly weaken Toaros. Rex was rescued and taken to the hospital. He later helped Dr. Whin develop new technologies for Bermuda. He saw Sam being accused of transporting toxic illegal goods, and confronted Hattoblin, calling him a bad governor. Rex later witnessed Ax being kidnapped by Ax. Rex, Sam and Whin rode the Angler to the Space Bridge. War of Xyrox After Sam was taken to Xyron's palace on Xyrox, Rex formed an alliance with the args, promising the Queen he would free them from Xyron's grasp. Rex, Whin and the args attacked Xyron's palace. Rex faced off with Xyron, but was heavily injured by Stex. Rex then corrupted the Ra'ax and exposed the Dark Ra'ax, which tried to kill his soul. He refused to give up, and defied Flying Day and used the Ra'ax to kill Xyron and Whin. Rex formed a friendsip with Argstus. During the Sadenite's attack on the Suarg arg hive, Rex and Ax were captured and taken to the Sadenite's base. Rex successfully killed Nguls in the coliseum battle. Dealry then revealed the Sadenite's plan to Rex and Ax. Rex was then rescued and taken to Maya's place, where he met Maya, Rale, Max and Art Phell. Rale and Rex successfully planted a spy droid in the Gooarg arg hive. Rex then worked with Rale to attack the Sadenite's base. During the attack, a Mo'irv Eye was implanted in Rex. When Rale was taken hostage by the Sadenite, Rex headed to the Cayr Islands alone. He was ambushed by the Sadenite's elite robots, but was rescued by Lellox. During the escape, the Sadenite activated the Mo'irv Eye, taking one half of the Ra'ax out of Rex. After Rale was possessed by the Mother Cayrillian, Rex, Maya and Lellox worked together to take down the Mother Cayrillian. Rex then formed an alliance between the Cayrians and humans. He returned to Xyrox and saw the devastation of the Battle of the Maiarg arg hive. He was then taken by Reskox, and dueled Xyron. He defeated Xyron by fusing the Light and Dark Ra'ax. He then witnessed Sam being killed by the Sadenite. The last half of the Ra'ax was taken from him. Later, he was captured, along with Maya and Ax, by Wynstonx and tortured on Andanax for the location of the Toovial. He was then captured and taken back to Xyrox by Jonno Prix. Rex chose to fight, and Rex and Toaros used killing spells on each other. Rex seemingly killed Toaros, and his friends brought him back using the Toovial. He began a relationship with Maya on Earth. Post-War of Xyrox Later that year in 2033, Rex created the WPF to prevent any further destruction of horror caused by war. He was kidnapped by Minister Kent on Port A2Z-1 and taken to Terrorist T's base, where he made a clone of Rex. He then was taken to Exrox to meet his father, Dark Rexian, and Exrox, his late mother. He began fearing his father, like Xyron. Sejan teased Rexian of Rex killing Toaros and aiding the wrong side during the Xyrox War. Rex was then taken to Enthox by Mund and Tevog. Sejan tried to extract the Ra'ax from him, but Mexixex, Makitex and Seriyex saved him. They were rescued from the execution by Rexian, and they fled Enthox. Chased by Dark Buler They landed on Cheox, and the next day they were captured by the Cheons and confronted Lord Echo, who condemned them to the Cave of Suffering. They met Kell and Shelly. Kell took them to the bounty hunter city. Rex met Galer, but Galer was disappointed that he was on the good side. Galer showed Rex the Choco-Can, and forced Rex to kidnap Echo on his brothers' lives. Rex, Kell, Gaden and Echo fought Mund, Tevog, Reskox, Reksenex and Galer at North Temple. Rex fought Galer for the Cheon Toovial. Rex then traveled to Paondox to train in alchemy and the Ra'ax with Selda. Rex learned of Zetron's fall and the need for balance in the Ra'ax. Rex then learned that Equivel is Toaros, but not before learning Selda was Sam's fiancée. He looked further into Sam's past. At Exrox, Rex was attacked by Kell, who had been taken over by the Go'virn. He freed Kell from the Go'virn, and escaped Exrox before it exploded. Rex then crash landed on Earth and fought Dark Buler in Central Square. He was defeated, and accepted his identity as Rexian. Struggling with Inner Demons After his clone passed the NACA, his followers began to despise him. He began to listen to the whispers of the Dark Ra'ax. He managed to free himself for a bit, but not before, the Dark Ra'ax gained full control of him. After Rex absorbed Selda, Kell and Seriyex, and began going on a killing rampage. Rex was confronted by Sentinel, and was freed from the Dark Ra'ax. He later worked with Sentinel to save Selda, Kell and Seriyex. After abolishing the WPF, he broke up with Maya, fearing that she would become a target of Toaros if she was in a relationship with Rex. Jonno Prix's Apocalypse Jonno Prix attempted to assassinate Rex, but he survived. Rex offered to sacrifice himself for the lives of Erik and the soldiers, but was thwarted by Sentinel and the others. Rex went inside the mutated Ruby and turned her back to normal, but witnessed horrible visions of the future, including his dead friends and the bleeding Earth. Rex then went to Terrorist T's hideout in Aralx and confronted Terence, Kent and Dwayne. He then went to Toaros's Den with Rale and Trail and fought Kent. The Ra'ax then transported them to Limbo, and Jonno decided to redeem himself. Toaros then warned Rex of the incoming war. Preparing for War After the vision he witnessed at Omega Industries, he continued to be haunted by nightmares of Toaros killing him and destroying Earth. Jason Liix tried to help him, but couldn't. Selda advised him to face his fear, and Rex decided to go to Xyrox. Jason gave him the Blue Comet, but warned him of the unstable fuel. Rex, Selda, Sentinel and Kell went to Xyrox, that was taken over by the Xoreans. Joining the 2nd Galactic War Rex confronted King Xorean, but after revealing he is against Toaros, Rex escaped Xyrox and landed on the Cayr Islands, where Cheflox told him of the war. Rex and Sentinel went to Nomeux to try to convince Lord Matrax to aid the Cayrians. Matrax refuses, and Rex and Sentinel prepare to fight King Xorean. They fight him on Xyrox, and Rex fights Tevog. Rex is saved by Matrax, who dies later. After the battle, Rex and the others returned to Earth. Rex asked Ax, Maya, Rale and the others to join the war. Ax later confronted Rex on the war, and Rex revealed his love for Maya, which antagonized Ax. Maya then proclaimed her detest for Rex. Rex tried to forget Maya. Rex met Mexixex, who told him of the situation in the Skarton System. Rex, Sentinel, Selda, Kell, Cheflox, Mexixex, Seriyex and the others go to the Helix on Eorex. Rex meets Rexian once again, and sees the various alien races. Personality Rex is strong-willed and selfless, able to put his life on the line for the lives of others. He is also a brave warrior, not hesitating to fight for the common good. He is vulnerable to fear, either fear of his friends being hurt, fear of the incoming war, or fear of the evil inside his father. He also cannot let go of lost ones easily, as shown by his connection to Sam after his death, and his inability to let go of Maya. He does occasionally blame himself for many things, and can be impulsive. Rex is also calm, as he handles stressful situations relatively well, and can brush off horrific deaths and loss of loved ones. He is willing to sacrifice everything for good and the survival of the galaxy. Powers and Abilities Main article: Ra'ax The Ra'ax enables him to create machines out of his body. The Dark Ra'ax enables Rex to use dark energy to create deadly weapons. He himself is also proficient at piloting aircraft and fighting a significantly larger opponent. Appearances Season One 1. The Toaros's Den 2. The Space Bridge 3. The Flying Planet 4. The Sadenite 5. The Eyes 6. The Cayr Islands 8. The Eater's Return 9. The Xillian Season Two 10. The New Era 11. The Rexian 13. The Go'virn Holder 14. The Eye Master 16. The Darkest Council 17. The Cyclops Cave 18. The Supreme Alchemist Season Three 19. The Blue Emblem 20. The Evil Voice 23. The Red Alchemist 24. The Tyrant King 26. The Alliance 27. The King's Apocalypse Season Four 28. The Nightmare 29. The Iron Emperor 30. The Divide 33. The Helix Season Five Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:Ra'ax Category:Male Category:Rexian Category:2nd Galactic War Category:War of Xyrox Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Alchemist